just_my_mindfandomcom-20200213-history
Metro of Port Rover
The Metro of Port Rover was made by Fourthway Inc., Considered one of the best metros of the world, is composed by 13 lines and 223 stations. Lines Special Interligations The metro has special interligations between stations, to make the way easier to certain people, Currently these are the Interligations that exist: * Babylon Village (4) - Stonehenge (3) * Evogria (8) - Brazzaville (9) - Sherbet (5) * Prati (11) - Medici (9) - Sihoppesh (2) * St. Mary (13) - Farfell (6) - Dreamon (9) * Carthage (11) - Awisht (11) - Freetown (3) * Clemente (12) - Kiedis (7) * Cayern South (2) - Delamar (5)¹ ¹ = This interligation is the only one that has a station in between: Trinity Island, that gives access to the Trinity Island, touristic island near the city. But, the train just stops in Trinity Island if it's solicitated by a passenger inside the train. Price There's four types of Tickets: * Single Ticket - DY$ 0,50 (US$ 0,25) - Allows one travel * Ten-Times Ticket - DY$ 5,50 (US$ 2,75) - Allows ten travels * Weekly Ticket - DY$ 5,00 (US$ 2,50) - Allows all travels in one week * Monthly Ticket DY$ 20,00 (US$ 10,00) - Allows all travels in one month People under 7 y.o. and over 80 y.o. don't pay tickets. Map Future Projects For 2017 * Line 1 - Red - 3 New Stations after Loyalty Dragga, Connection with a new Station at Line 13 - Cyan. * Line 3 - Yellow - 1 New Station after Stonehenge, Connection with Lavigne Station at Line 4 - Blue. * Line 4 - Blue - 6 New Stations after Hibiscus. * Line 8 - Brown - 1 New Station between Brooke and Florence. * Line 13 - Cyan - 5 New Stations after Lindoya, Connection with a new station at Line 1 - Red and with Sherbet station at Line 5 - Orange For 2018 * Line 2 - Green - 2 New stations after Sihoppesh, Connection with Medici station at Line 9 - Navy * Line 7 - Violet - Removal of Deumus station. * Line 13 - Cyan - 3 New Stations After Rafard. * 'New Line -' Line 14 - Magenta, Connected with Arual Station at Line 8 - Brown and Rafard station at Line 13 - Cyan, Inhaugurated with 9 stations. Edges: Arual - Rafard For 2019 * Line 4 - Blue - 4 New Stations After Hibiscus * Line 6 - Purple - Dissolution of Duera and Bavardarne Stations to the Line 15 - Lime * Line 11 - Olive - Dissolution of Austerland Station to the Line 15 - Lime * Line 12 - Jade - 4 New Stations after St. Mary, Connection with Sophia at Line 6 - Purple * 'New Line '- Line 15 - Lime, Connected with Corbet station at Line 6 - Purple, Oldfield Station at Line 11 - Olive and a station at Line 14 - Magenta. Edges: Corbet - Oldfield West River Station Disaster See The Article